An equestrian Gate
by soldatj
Summary: What happens when the gate address to a planet filled with colorful ponies is found by the sgc? watch the craziness unfold as two different worlds collied.


I own nothing of what is wrote here all characters and such belongs to those that came up with the idea first.  
I am not the best in putting thoughts into words, so any criticism either good or bad is welcome.

Please read and review

"..." spoken words ***** Scene change '...' radio message

Deep in the Everfree Forest lies the castle of the royal pony sisters and within the castle lays a disused room with a large stone ring. On average this ring was nothing special. It had sat in this room doing nothing, since it was first moved here shortly after the sisters took their thrones. But its time doing nothing was at an end as the ring started to spin in place and various parts start to light up. A short time later it stops, and a large wave of blue water like energy gushes forth from the space inside of it. Once it stabilized a short and stout looking robot on wheels roles out of the energy distortion and moves into the room.

On a different planet buried within Cheyenne Mountain was a facility called Star Gate Command. The commander of the base was gathered with several others, they were overlooking a large stone ring of their own. "So, Dr. Jackson what have you been able to figure out about this planet?"  
"Well General, even taking into account that there isn't a lot of information on most of the planets the ancients had a keen interest in. There is even less on this one. There isn't anything other than the address, what looks to be a report of some kind, and a name that translates as equine. My guess is that they were doing some type of experiments or testing on horses there."  
"Chevron seven locked, wormhole established," chimed in Walter  
As the wormhole settled General Hammond nod to Capt. Carter, "Send the MALP, and let us see what's over there."  
The MALP runs up the ramp and heads through the gate, and onto the planet beyond.  
"MALP has arrived," stated Carter, "receiving telemetry now. It looks as though the gate is in a building, which states some kind of civilization over there. The MALP reads normal levels for atmosphere and gravity, its not detecting any know contaminates in the air sir."  
Hammond looks over to Col. O'Neill, "SG-1 you have a go."  
The four members of SG-1 head out of the control room and down into the gate room. As O'Neill walks up the ramp he looks over to Carter and remarks. "I wonder if they were trying to breed faster horses, if so I say we take some and enter them in some races, I bet we could make a killing."

As SG-1 reached the castle basement Col. O'Neill ordered, "Alright lets see if we can find a way out of this building. Everyone keep a look out for those prize winning races horses."  
"Sir, even if the Ancients were breeding race horses I doubt that any of them are still around. At best I say this is probably their lab, maybe we can find some of their research notes to take back to the base," Replied Cater.  
"O'Neill, I have found the exit there is a hall beyond, there appears to be stairs at the end. I believe we may be under ground," stated Teal'c.  
SG-1 filed out of the room and up the stairs. When they entered the main hall they got a feeling that their guesses may have been a little off. "Guys I think we are in a castle, those look a lot like thrones up there." Said Daniel, "Those tapestries above them might suggest that it wasn't horse breeding going on here, but a culture that has horse gods.  
"It appears this castle has been deserted for quite some time. There may be no one left for us to find," Teal'c remarked  
The team headed out side and found that they were in a large forest. They spotted an old road leading off into the distance. "Alright folks who's up for a walk?" quipped Jack. Shortly down the road they spotted fresh horse tracks in the dirt. "See look tracks we'll find the people here, scout it out, and be home in time for supper." Half an hour down the road they heard wolves growling just inside the tree line. "Form up folks; we might be having company in a bit." Shortly after they saw several large wolves jump out of the trees and onto the road. The only problem was that these wolves appeared to be made out of just sticks. "OK, does anybody else see the wolves made of wood in front of us? Daniel, do you think this could be an ancient experiment of some sort?"  
"I don't think so, but I don't know everything that they did. My question though is why they would do something this odd. Look out here they come!" Daniel shouted as he shouted the wolves charged at them. A quick burst of fire from their rifles, and the wolves broke into individual sticks. A problem quickly arose when the sticks and logs glowed a pale green, and started to reassemble themselves back into the wolves.  
"Teal'c try something a little bigger," shouted Jack. Hearing this Teal'c pulled out his staff and sent several bursts down range. This time when they blew to pieces they didn't reform again. "OK that's something I haven't seen before; Carter, Daniel do you have any idea what those were?"  
"I don't know sir; I can only guess it was some kind of advanced telekinetic powers that was holding them together. But I don't know how or why they would form large wolves." As Carter picked up a few of the sticks she looks for some kind of technology that would explain how it worked. Finding none she looks to Daniel to see if he had any ideas.  
"I have never heard of any civilization that had anything like this. I didn't even know that this was possible, Teal'c have you heard of something like this." Seeing the big man shake his head Daniel sighed. "Maybe there is a town of some sort down the road that we can ask about this."  
After another thirty minutes of walking the trees started to thin out. "About time, I was starting to think that this forest covered the entire planet," Jack complained. As they came out of the forest they saw a large apple orchard with some farm buildings in the distance. In the field they saw a large horse pulling a plow, and in the orchard another walking through the trees. The only problem was that none of them saw a person with either of the horses. "Maybe they are just trained very well on what to do," commented Jack.  
"Lets head over to the farmstead that's were the people should be." Putting thought to action Daniel started heading to the buildings. When they reached the yard Daniel called out; "Hello, is anybody there?" When they heard an elderly voice call out something in return, they were relieved that somebody was here. That relief crashed and burned when a light green colored horse came around the corner. Their sense of normalcy went right out of the window when the green horse opened its mouth and spoke in the same voice that replied to them earlier. "OK, I was not expecting that. Did everyone else just see that horse talk?" Seeing their nods Daniel sighs and calls out to the horse. "Hello can you understand me?"

Granny Smith was helping Apple Bloom feed the chickens when she heard somepony call out. Turning to Apple Bloom she told her; "Keep feeding the chickens I'll see what they want." As she walked out of the coup she called out; "Hold your horses I'll be right there." As she rounded the barn she saw four figures that she had never seen before. When one of them says something that she doesn't understand, she calls back to Apple Bloom. "Apple Bloom go get your brother and sister, and tell them we have company. After that head into town and get Twilight we may need her help in this matter."  
"But Granny what about the chickens?" Replied Apple Bloom from the coup.  
"Never you mind the chickens just go get your siblings like I said." After hearing Apple Bloom run out of the coup and into the field, she turned back to the strangers. "I don't suppose that any of you can understand me can you?" Seeing the blank faces at what she said she sighed. Raising a fore hoof she made a beckoning motion and said. "We may as well wait in the house till the rest arrive, so just follow me." With that she turned and headed for the house to make up some tea.

Daniel was just dumbfounded as the horse, judging by the way the voice sounded an elderly mare, called something back over its shoulder. He heard a younger voice reply, apparently something that the mare disagreed with. Then he saw a small filly run out of the chicken coup, if the squawking chickens were to be believed, and head out into the field were the other two horses were working. The old mare speaking again drew his vision back to the one in front of them. When it raised a hoof and actually beckoned them to follow it as it turned around and headed for the house. Looking at the other three members of the team he could see that they were just as confused as him. "So do you think that we should follow it?" he asked to Jack.  
"I don't see why not, just keep you guard up this could be some kind of trap." As they started to follow the mare, Jack noticed that Carter wasn't following them. "Carter, anybody home." he teased, as he waved his hand in front of her face.  
Sapping out of her daze she looked at Jack. "Sir, that was a talking green horse right?" On seeing his nod, she seems to deflate a little while she tries to figure where she left her sanity. "Maybe they are holograms, or better yet some kind of android. We have seen enough that it could be possible, because I won't believe that it was a real talking horse."  
"Mare actually," chimed in Daniel. Seeing their looks he quickly explains; "the voice sounded like that of an elderly lady. I don't know if I can draw a perfect comparison, but I think that it was an old mare. Besides we won't get any answers out here lets follow her into the house and see what's there." Having said his peace he headed off to the house, Teal'c just tilted his head as he look to Jack on what to do next. Jack just shrugged back at Teal'c, and turned to follow Daniel into the house

Apple Bloom was running full tilt into the orchard where Applejack and Big Mac were working. She knew that when Granny Smith uses that tone of voice she was not to be messed with. Seeing them both just up ahead, she ran up to them to carry out he orders. "Applejack! Big Mac! Granny wants both of you back at the house right away. She said that we have company and she needs your help." Having delivered her message she turns to head into town, when her sister asks her where she is going. "Granny said to get Twilight, because we might need her help for some reason." With that she dashed off into town, heedless of further questions.  
"Well Big Mac sounds like Granny needs our help. Lets get back and see if we can't get some answers from Granny." Applejack turned and raced to the house with Big Mac hot on her heels.

When Granny Smith got into the kitchen she put the tea pot on the stove, and got some crackers out of the cupboard. She then sat down to wait for either her guests, or Big Mac and Applejack. Hearing steps on the porch she looked up to see the strange creatures come in through the door. She just couldn't figure out what they were, they walked on two legs like that baby dragon Spike. Though these didn't appear to have tails of scales on them; instead they had on strange clothes and carried unusual things with them. Hearing the tea pot whistle she got up to fetch the pot. As she came back to the table she wondered what they ate. Oh well, everypony liked her green grass tea; she poured a glass for herself and four for them. Seeing them hesitate at the door she pushed the glasses forward. "Come on the tea is good, and it will help pass the time till the rest of my family show up."

As the members of SG-1 came into the house they were surprised to see how modern it looked. Catching sight of a tea pot on the stove Daniel realized that tea was soon on the way. Carter meanwhile was trying to figure out how horses could come to this level of development without hands. "I just don't understand how they could build such a modern house and farm. Granted the technology level is early 1900's, but still how did they do this?"  
Jack just shrugged, "I don't know Carter, but as soon as Daniel figures out how to speak with them we'll find out." Hearing the tea pot whistle, they looked over to the stove and where they were surprised to see the green horse reach up and pick up the pot. She poured several glasses, and then pushed several of them forward for them to drink.  
Daniel catching the hint came up to the table and took a sip, turning back to the others he remarked. "This is actually pretty good, kind of like green tea." Upon his urging the others came up to try it as well, Teal'c and Jack cringing at the bitter taste of the tea. Hearing more steps on the porch they turned to see two more horses a red stallion, and an orange mare wearing a cowboy hat of all things.

When Applejack came up to the door, she quickly figured out why Granny Smith sent for them. In their kitchen were four critters she had never seen before. She walked in and came up to granny, "granny what are these critters? I've never seen their like before."  
Granny Smith just shook her head; "neither have I, that's why I sent for Twilight. It seems that neither of us can understand the other, I was hoping Twilight could fix that some how. Hopefully your sister gets back soon; this is starting to get slightly awkward." Big Mac meanwhile just set himself between the strangers and his family, just in case they tried anything.  
Just as they were setting down to wait for the others, there was a loud pop and a purple flash from outside. Right after Twilight came rushing in through the door and right up to Granny Smith. "What's the problem Apple Bloom came running into the library and said you needed my help right away!" When they just pointed behind her, she turned complaining the entire way. "What are you pointing at? There's nothing - what are those creatures?"  
"Well sugar cube we were hoping that you could tell us that. Oh, and do you have a translation spell; we can't speak one another's languages apparently."  
"I do know one without looking, but I don't know if it will work. It's an older one and doesn't work as well as newer versions." With that she cast the spell, and with another bright purple flash filled the kitchen. "Well I wonder if it worked? Can you understand me now?"

As they were drinking their tea Jack was starting to get uncomfortable with the silence in the room. "Daniel why don't you work that language magic of yours and figure out what they are saying."  
"Sorry jack I've never come across a language like this. It could take weeks or even months to figure it out." Before he could say more a bright flash came from the yard out front. "What was that?" Daniel was completely gob smacked when a purple unicorn came rushing into the room and right up to the elderly mare. Poor Carter on the other hand, just gave up hope that any sense could be made from this planet and its equine inhabitants. Teal'c and Jack just merely raised an eyebrow at the newest strangeness of the day. After a quick discussion the purple unicorn came forward, this time when its horn flashed they were blinded by the light. As their vision cleared they heard someone say; "Well I wonder if it worked? Can you understand me now?" Daniel being the first to pull his thoughts together responds. "Um, yes we can understand you now. I guess that solves the language problem, but how did you do it. It would have taken me months to figure yours out?"

"Oh, it was just a translation spell, simple magic really. I actually didn't think it would work it was an older one. Um, is that one going to be OK?" Twilight pointed to Carter, having slumped into a chair. Not being able to take spells and magic in her science world view to well.  
"Oh, she will be fine just a little too much stress today. My name is Daniel by the way, what's yours? And for that matter what are you?"  
"Oh, uh, well my name is Twilight. This is Applejack, her brother Big Mac, and their grandpony Granny Smith." She replied as she pointed to the other ponies in the room. "As for what I am, I am an alicorn pony. Don't you have ponies where you are from? Come to think of it I have never seen creatures like you before, where are you from. Oh, I wish spike was here already, I need to send a letter to the princess about this." As twilight was beginning to worry, Applejack came forward to talk to Daniel.  
"Y'all better not be thanking of causing trouble round here. If you are I'm going to have to ask y'all to leave."  
Daniel shook his head; "No, we are explorers. We came to this planet to learn about the people and culture here, right Jack?" Jack just gave a thumbs up from where he was over by Carter. "See, no worries." Turning to Twilight he asked; "what exactly is an alicorn? We don't have them on our planet; with your horn I would have guessed that you were a unicorn." In response to that Twilight unfolded here wings to show that she had both them and a horn. "Oh, well that explains that."  
Twilight replaying their conversation in her mind latched onto a thought that didn't make sense. "Wait, you said this planet; does that mean that you are from a different one." Seeing their nods, she gets a confused look on her face. "But how, I didn't see a ship land?"  
Jack chooses this moment to enter the conversation; "that would be because we didn't come by ship. We came here through the Stargate in that old castle, in that forest right out there."  
"The ancient castle of the royal pony sisters? But we explored all over that place not to long ago, and we never saw anything. What does this Stargate look like?"  
Daniel picked up the question; "it was in one of the rooms' way down at the bottom of the castle. It took us a while to get to the main hall. And well, a Stargate is a large stone ring that was placed here many thousands of years ago. By an ancient race that explored the entire galaxy. It allows for instantaneous travel between two active gates on different planets." The apple family along with Jack seemed to get a glaze in their eyes as this was explained. Twilight on the other hand look to have understood it all.  
"Twilight! Why did you run off like that? What's going on, and what are they?" Yelled Spike as he and Apple Bloom came in the door. Apple Bloom just got wide eyes as she look at SG-1, before she trotted over to hide behind Big Mac.  
When the little purple and green dragon came through the door the members of SG-1 got another surprise for the day. "A real dragon, I never expected to see one outside drawings from mythology." Daniel mumbled to himself.  
"Well this is all fun and good, but we need to head back to the gate and call home to check in." Jack stated as he stood up, Teal'c following his lead.  
Hearing this twilight got sad thinking her new sources of interesting knowledge were leaving so soon. "Can't you stay? You haven't even seen all of ponyville, plus I'm sure the princess would like to meet you."  
"Jack, we don't need all of us to go to the gate. Why don't you and Teal'c go check in, I can go into town and look around." Daniel suggested, hoping to see more of this strange world.  
"Hey, if y'all are going to the castle ruins, can I tag along?" Apple jack asked. "I've been there before, and I can lead y'all back so y'all don't get lost."  
"That's a great idea Applejack; just make sure to watch out for the timber wolves." Twilight said, agreeing with her friend.  
"Are these timber wolves made up out of sticks and logs?" Jack asked, seeing their nods he smiles. "Don't worry we ran into a couple on the way here. They gave us a little trouble, but nothing we couldn't handle." Turning to Daniel, "Fine Daniel, you go be a geek and look around to your hearts content. See if you can figure out if this was an Ancient outpost or not. Check in every half hour, Carter you coming with us?" Seeing her nod he turns to the rest of the room, and claps his hands together. "Okay everyone, let's move out."

V. 1.0 


End file.
